¡Novia por Accidente!
by CerezOo-chan Li
Summary: [EN PROGRESO] [AU] [OoC] [OC] [RESUMEN] ¿Un amor a primera vista?... Decisiones buenas y malas darán mas de un resultado, promesas sin cumplir, Un AMOR sin fin, todo va a depender que tan grande será ese sentimiento, aunque será un final ¿feliz? Se dice que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, pero que pasara cuando ya la ¿perdiste? podrá el amor superar esas ¿barreras?...
1. ¡PROLOGO!

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría…**

**Os pido Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

_**FIC: **_―_**Novia por accidente**_―

* * *

_***PROLOGO***_

* * *

_**Intentas, fallas, vuelves a**_

_**Intentar y vuelves a fallar**_

_**Pero la única falla**_

_**Es cuando la abandonas…**_

_**(Shaoran Li)**_

* * *

_***PVO SHAORAN***_

―Pasa el tiempo y sigo aquí pensando con una sonrisa todo lo que hemos pasado, al final siempre fue para mí, sin duda es algo que jamás olvidare, lo que tuvimos y tenemos siempre fue amor, aunque al destino le gusta jugar con las personas al final, es un buen amigo y compañero, que te hace vivir miles de lecciones para que al final puedas valorar todo lo que la vida te da, todas esas circunstancias que son buenas como malas, según sea nuestro punto de vista; al igual que los resultados que tiene nuestras propias decisiones, muchos te pueden decir que lo que sientes no es amor sino una simple ilusión, he de decir que casi la mayoría de veces es así; sin embargo existe una posibilidad de una en un millón que sea el amor verdadero por el cual muchas veces piensas que nunca llegara, que no lo vivirás, que solo es algo pasajero, pero sino luchas por lo que crees que te hará feliz; siempre pensarás _«Que hubiera pasado si…»_ ―, sonríe…

―Que puedo decir, todo al final se resumió en una decisión que hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de haberlo tomado―, abraza a la chica que tiene a la par, mientras sigue durmiendo con una gran calma y tranquilidad…

―Seguro te preguntaras ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ―, se le forma una sonrisa pícara en la cara…

Yo en ese entonces era un chiquillo de 16 años, la vida era fácil, sin preocupaciones, solo esas que supuestamente tienes, hacer tareas, darle de comer a tu mascota, obedecer a tu madre, cosas sencillas, que solo te das cuenta hasta que llegas hacer adulto…

La vida adolescente es sencilla, tus únicas preocupaciones es solo poder encajar en tu escuela, si eres dedicado sacar buenas calificaciones, que se yo, la verdad ahora a mis 28 años, esos días los añoro con mucha más facilidad, no me malinterpreten, es solo que hasta que no sabes lo que es ganar dinero que sea exclusivamente tuyo, no sabrás todos los sacrificios que tus padres han hecho para poder darte la vida que tienes…

Era un adolescente sin responsabilidades, lo tenía todo, era rebelde por naturaleza, siempre lo fui, probé todo tipo de drogas, alcohol, mujeres, mi familia era de dinero, no me falto nada, siempre tenía lo mejor, de lo mejor: el mejor auto, chica, zapatos, ropa, tecnología, vivía el día a día sin importarme ni una mierda todo, así era, apenas había cumplido dieciséis años, que me podía ¿preocupar?, nada…

Hasta que ese día la conocí, mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiiragizawa había organizado la mejor fiesta de despida de la "Secundaria Reiji", había mucho alcohol, boquitas, música hasta reventar los oídos, sin vecinos molestos que pudieran llamar la policía, ya que la casa de mi mejor amigo quedaba lejos del pequeño pueblito de Tomoeda…

Ese día estaba como buen soltero, sin ninguna chica y es que no tenía que hacer mayor cosa, era la mejor fiesta que se pudo organizar en toda la historia adolescente, hicimos y deshicimos con mi mejor amigo, yo lo ayude en todo, por ello doy fe de lo que les digo…

Estaba cerca de la piscina, todas las chicas estaban con bikini, unas muy sexys y otras no tanto, como buen muchacho pude observar a cada una; hasta que me vi en unos bellos ojos de un color inusual, verde esmeralda, sin duda los más bellos que pude haber visto en mi vida y créanme que había conocido infinidades de hermosos ojos, pero los de ella eran sin duda los más llamativos…

Luego de verme en esos hermosos ojos, baje mi vista a su rostro, tenía un sublime sonrojo, muy exquisito he de decir, baje por ese cuello esbelto, de un color hermoso; apetecible para poder darle uno que otro beso insinuador, seguí recorriendo su cuerpo y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía un bikini de dos piezas que hacían lucir su espectacular cuerpo, me dejo sin aliento he de confesar, ella muy sutilmente esquivo mi inquisitoria mirada, pero ¿Quién era?, jamás la había visto en mi radar…

Yo era muy popular así que me conocía a toda la población estudiantil y sin duda es niña hermosa no lo había visto, algo peculiar en que me fije, era que no estaba sola, a su lado estaba _Yue Tsukishiro_, digamos que éramos como rivales, tanto en vida social, como estudiantil, sin más repare también la compañía de _Tomoyo Daidouji, _la chica más popular de toda la secundaria, la única a la que no le hablaba por motivos que en otro momento les comentare…

En fin cuando vi mi oportunidad; me acerque a ella y ahí fue donde caí en un amor que ni yo mismo me imagine vivir…

―Bueno me presentare…

―Me llamo **_Shaoran Li_ **y esta es mi historia…

* * *

**_(N/A) Bueno en un momento pude escribir esta nueva historia X3 _**

**_Espero les llame la atención :3 _**

**_Desde ya les deseo un feliz año nuevo 2014!_**

_**P.D. un reviews me haría feliz, si quieren :3** _


	2. Fiestas de adolescentes

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría…**

**Os pido Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

_***Fiestas de Adolescentes***_

* * *

_**Ruido en exceso, sexo desenfrenado, botellas, drogas…**_

_**Besos apasionados, miradas perdidas…**_

_**Todo lo resumía así, hasta que la vi…**_

_**Me perdí en esos hermosos ojos verdes…**_

_**Tengo que saber cómo te llamas…**_

_**(Shaoran Li)**_

* * *

―¡Splasshh!… el sonido del agua en la piscina se hacía cada vez más irritante para un chico de pelo castaño con reflejos dorados, luego de pasar miles de fiestas donde el licor, las drogas, el sexo se hacía cada vez una rutina, sin duda la fiesta en la que se encontraba era la mejor, estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas que estaban cerca de la piscina de la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos; Eriol ―toma otro sorbo de su bebida―, mientras su mirada ámbar recorría una vez más cada chica que se animaba a meterse al agua…

Una fiesta sin duda muy alocada, con la música a todo volumen, comida por montón, y ahora espuma en la piscina, donde cada vez más los adolescentes estaban más sueltos, unos reían por cosas sin sentido, esto de tomar era algo que los animaba más, otros hablan sin parar, mientras que otros ya sea por el alcohol o las drogas estaban más que excitados, besándose o mejor dicho comiéndose mientras se tocaban sin pudor alguno, hasta perderse en otro lugar…

El ambarino era espectador de tales cosas, un adolescente que acababa de cumplir sus 16 años, anda solo con una pantaloneta sin camisa, su mirada recorría todo el panorama, pero algo le llamo la atención, una chica de piel no tan blanca, algo bronceada, pelo castaño con una cola de caballo, no supo si tendría largo el cabello o corto, pero lo que lo dejo sin aliento fueron esos hermoso ojos de color verde esmeralda, recorrió sin pudor alguno su esterilizado cuerpo, sin duda unos buenos senos, un abdomen plano, un trasero de lo más hermoso, la chica era espectacularmente bella, volvió su recorrido hasta su cara, pero se quedó más hipnotizando viendo esos labios rosáceos que estaban entre abiertos, dando una invitación a ser probados, pudo ver que ella se sonrojaba algo, un glorioso sonrojo que pocas veces se miraban en una chica hermosa…

Sin duda era su día de suerte, acababa de conocer la chica más bella, sin dudarlo tomo de golpe lo último de su bebida, se levantó de la silla, revolvió su pelo castaño, haciendo que la demás chicas que lo miraban suspiraran, camino a paso lento hacia ella, ojos ámbar con ojos verdes se vieron en un segundo, él sonrío galantemente mientras ella sutilmente esquivaba esos ojos, lo único que el castaño no contemplo era que su querida doncella estaba acompañada…

Antes de poder acercarse para poder presentarse alguien se interpuso a su paso…

―Li…―, pronuncio con algo de rencor ese apellido…

―Daidouji― sonrió con altanería― Ese milagro que me diriges la palabra ―, hablo mientras su vista se dirigía hacia la castaña que le había gustado, y ahora estaba hablando con un chico que reconoció enseguida…

―Cuando hablas debes de dirigir la vista a tu acompañante, no sabía que el _Gran Li_ fuera a olvidar sus modales―, mordaz como siempre Daidouji sabia mover sus cartas…

_«Tsukishiro, que hace con mi nueva conquista»,_ pensó el castaño mientras a lo lejos escuchaba lo que decía Daidouji…

―¡Oh! Disculpe su majestad ―hizo un ademán de inclinarse― No sabía que su ego fuera afectada por mi falta de atención―, sonrió mientras por dentro estaba empezando a molestarse, por estar viendo a su querido rival platicando plácidamente con su próxima conquista…

―Déjate de payasadas ―vio en esos ojos amatistas fuego― Solo te diré que te alejes de _ella_ ―sonrió tiernamente― Entendiste _Li _― luego de la sutil advertencia se dio vuelta, camino hacia donde estaba la pareja que el castaño estaba viendo, hablándoles un poco para luego llevarlos a quien sabe dónde…

«Daidouji», pensó…

―Sin dunda la señorita Daidouji te ha amenazado Shaoran― dijo cierto pelinegro que ahora estaba a la par del castaño con su típica sonrisa…

―Cállate Eriol― amenazo en forma de gruño el chico de ojos ámbar…

―¡Que!, Otra vez andas de riña con Daidouji― pregunto en forma de burla Takashi…

―Creo que alguien amenazo a nuestro querido Lobito― se burlo Eriol…

―¡Enserio!, ¡Joder! Me perdí de lo mejor― sonrió más el de ojos rasgados…

―Pero yo no, hubieras visto la cara de bobo que tenía nuestro compa…

―Váyanse a la mierda ustedes dos para de cretinos― termino de explotar el ambarino mientras sus amigos empezaron a reírse…

Tanto Eriol Hiiragizawa como Takashi Yamazaki junto con Shaoran Li eran los mejores amigos, el trío dinámico como se autoproclamaba Takashi…

Eriol Hiiragizawa, altura 1.72mts, ojos azules como el más oscuro océano, usaba una lentes que le hacían lucir intelectual lo cual era verdad ya que era todo un caballero, buenos modales, pianista por naturaleza, le gustaba el futbol, soccer, natación, cabalgar, tenis en fin todo tipo de deporte, sobresaliente en todo lo que se proponía, se caracterizaba por su humor burlesco, la habilidad innata por realizar cualquier manualidad, sobresaliente en todo lo que se proponía, el único que le hacía competencia era Li…

Shaorna Li, él castaño más cotizado en toda la secundaria Reiji al igual que Eriol sobresalía en todo; altura 1.72mts, de ojos ámbares, cuerpo esculpido por todo el entrenamiento de cada deporte al que se iniciaba, karate, futbol, soccer, sobresalía en cada materia que tenía que ver con números, futuro heredero de la gran Dinastía "Li", se caracterizaba por su seriedad en cualquier situación, mujeriego por naturaleza…

Y por último Takashi Yamazaki, altura 1.71mts, ojos color negros, se caracterizaba por su sonrisa, risueño de naturaleza, era bueno en hacer apuestas, realizar cualquier tipo de negocio, incluso le podía vender leche a la propia vaca y eso era poco, con todo lo que este chico de ojos rasgados podía hacer en cuanto a negocios, en los estudios no era tan bueno pero sus calificaciones no eran pésimas…

Los tres chicos eran populares en la secundaria, habían otros dos chicos que les hacia la competencia pero para ellos solo eran una barata imitación, los tres eran inseparables, con tan solo 16 años han pasado casi la mayor parte de su vida juntos, ya que sus padres eran conocidos y a la vez accionistas de cada negocio, cada familia era de dinero, por lo cual no se privaban de nada dando así como resultado una empresa sólida que sobresalía en todo el mundo…

* * *

_**Unas cuantas horas antes de la fiesta…**_

En una mansión ubicada en una zona exclusiva de pequeño pueblito de Tomoeda, estaban dos chicas muy contentas por volverse a ver, luego de tanto tiempo separadas…

―¡Divina! ―le da otra vuelta a la chica que tiene enfrente…

―Realmente estas ¡divina! ―en sus ojos se pueden ver claramente estrellitas de la felicidad…

―Sakura, estas H – E - R- M - O - S – A ―, deletreo cada silaba como si su vida fuera a depender de ella…

―Tomoyo por favor no exageres― decía la castaña sonrojada más que un farolillo de navidad…

―Pero toma asiento, cuéntame ¿cómo has estado?, ¿qué tal los viajes? ― pregunto de golpe la pelinegra, juntando sus manos con la de la castaña…

Sakura como Tomoyo eran primas de segundo grado, ambas desde que nacieron fueron amigas inseparables, pero por cuestiones de trabajo tanto del padre de la castaña como su madre Sakura se había ido del lado de Tomoyo, desde los 12 años ahora que recién ambas cumplieron sus 16 años, volverían a estar juntas esta vez ambas irían a estudiar en la prestigiosa preparatoria Seijo…

―No me quejo, realmente el trabajo de papa es súper interesantísimo, ni que se diga de mi mamá, pero para mis 16 les pedí de regalo que quería seguir mis estudios en un lugar estable y con compañeros de verdad ―suspiro― Creo que me aburrí de los maestros personales…

―Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, por ello hable con mi madre ―le guiño un ojo…

―Cierto, muchas gracias Tomoyo, tu siempre has estado un paso delante de mí ―, se sonrojo…

―No te preocupes, desde ahora vivirás con nosotras y eso me alegra como no tienes idea Sakurita…

Después de ponerse al día con sus vidas, Tomoyo personalmente llevo a su prima/mejor amiga a su habitación para que descansara…

―Te quiero presentar a un amigo muy especial ―dijo Tomoyo cuando ya estaba en la puerta…

―Enserio ¡Fabuloso! ―sonrío alegremente la castaña ― Claro Tomoyo, si es especial para ti ya quiero conocerlo…

―Te avisare cuando venga ―le guiño un ojo y así salió de la habitación de la castaña…

Tomoyo decidió ir a su habitación para ver sus diseños, la chica era de piel nívea, unos encantadores ojos amatistas, larga cabellera que caída en cascada, si la veías parecía una muñequita de porcelana, buenos modales, hija de una gran empresaria dueña de la más grande empresa de juguetes, sin duda una hija excelente, segura de sí misma, nunca la veras demostrar sus sentimientos a menos que sea con su madre o su prima Sakura, amable, respetuosa sobre todo una gran dama, como su madre le decía que debía de ser…

Viendo sus más recientes diseños estaba cuando tocaron su puerta…

―Señorita Daidouji la busca el joven Tsukishiro...

―En un momento bajo, dile que me espero en la sala, y puedes a visarle a Sakura que baje en unos cinco minutos a la sala por favor ―, luego de ver su colección suspiro y bajo a recibir a su amigo…

Bajo de las gradas lentamente viendo el perfil de su amigo especial, sin duda un chico atractivo, con eso ojos celestes como el cielo y esa cabellera plateada que le daban un toque de príncipe…

―¡Hola! Yue, pensé que no vendrías ―lo saludo con un beso en la mejía…

―Bueno pasaba por aquí, así que aproveche a ver la gran sorpresa que me dijiste hace unos días ―sonrío, una sonrisa casi desapercibida, pero Tomoyo le encantaba ver esa sonrisa…

Desde que entro a la secundaria Reiji fue la comidilla de toda la población estudiantil, luego de ese pasar la peor pesadilla que la chica jamás pensó, se hizo amiga de Yue, sin duda un chico reservado, uno de los 5 chicos más populares de la secundaria, él la ayudo a superar su dolor, él estuvo con ella desde ese instante que salió corriendo…

Así que desde entonces han sido los mejores amigos, por ello quería presentarle a su prima tanto Sakura como Yue eran sus personas especiales…

Luego de hablar un rato, Tomoyo se levantó dirigiéndose a las escaleras, Yue siguió sus pasos con los ojos hasta dar con la sorpresa que la pelinegra le había comentado días atrás…

Sin duda sus ojos celestes se clavaron en uno ojos verde esmeralda, jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos, limpios, con matices dorados, la chica no era tan alta, pero tampoco tan baja, el jeans que llevaba le hacía honor a esas esculpidas piernas, la blusa de color rosa palo, le quedaba de maravilla, en sí para sus ojos era una hermosa niña/mujer y ese sublime sonrojo que apareció en sus mejías fue lo último que basto para que su corazón palpitara más rápido de lo normal…

―Yue te presento a mi prima/mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto ― la amatista sonrió como nunca imagino verla sonreír, una sonrisa verdadera de alegría, hacia bastante tiempo que él no miraba una sonrisa así…

―Sakurita, te presento a mi amigo súper especial ―termino de decir la amatista…

―M.. mucho Gus.. gusto ―dijo una nerviosa Sakura, y es que le cohibió de sobre manera la penetrante miraba del chico, sin duda era guapo, esa seriedad la ponía nerviosa…

―El gusto es mío, sabes Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de ti ― sonrió…

En ese instante la castaña se sonrojo más, si era guapo serio, la sonrisa que le dio era de las más perfectas y hermosas que había visto en su vida, el chico era alto a comparación de la castaña, un cuerpo esculpido por los mismo dioses griegos, el pelo plateado y esos ojos celestes hicieron que la castaña se sonrojara más…

Todo ese espectáculo lo estaba viendo la amatista, mientras maquineaba miles de formas mientras reía levemente…

Fue así que el resto de la tarde tanto Tomoyo, Yue y Sakura hablaron de miles de cosas, preparándose para el año que viene en la preparatoria, iban a ser compañeros de clases, así que no estaba mal conocerse antes…

* * *

_**Tiempo actual en la fiesta…**_

Tomoyo llego a dar con sus dos personas especiales, luego de ver frente a frente a su peor pesadilla…

―Chicos creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos ― dijo un tanto seria…

Sakura vio su cambio de humor drástico y conociéndola no le diría en el momento así que junto con Yue terminaron retirándose de la fiesta, ella no conocía a nadie pero sabiendo que su prima y ahora su amigo el chico de los ojos celeste estarían a su lado, se atrevió a ir a la fiesta no sin antes probarse miles de trajes que la amatista tenia para la castaña…

Antes de irse a Sakura le dieron ganas de ir al baño, disculpándose con su prima y el ojicelestes fue en busca del baño, había tomado mucho refresco y con el frío que hacia luego de meterse a la piscina le dieron unas ganas tremendas, que no tanteaba poder llegar hasta la casa de la amatista…

Entre tanta gente tropezó con un chico de espalda…

―Disculpa, es que hay muchos chicos, me empujaron y.. ― no termino de hablar porque el chico se volteó a verla, dándose cuenta que era el mismo de la piscina…

Esos ojos castaños la miraban como si la devoraran, se sintió cohibida nuevamente _¿ya había sentido esa sensación antes? _Haciendo memoria así se sintió cuando Yue la vio por primera vez…

―No te preocupes linda ―le guiño un ojo― Soy Shaoran Li ―, se presentó entre tanto ruido…

―Etto… Sakura Kinomoto ― se sentía nerviosa ― Me puedes decir donde encuentro un baño aquí cerca…

―¡Oh! Claro te llevo ―le dijo mientras le agarraba la mano y la guiaba al destino pedido…

Caminaron entre la gente, saliendo de ese gran salón, se dirigieron en un como pasillo y es que la casa de los Hiiragizawa era amplia, en la primera puerta a la derecha el chico se paró soltándole la mano en el acto…

―Aquí es ― le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a la sonrojada chica, la respiración de ella lo podía sentir en sus labios y antes de poder besar esos encantadores labios rosáceos su celular sonó, gruño mientras se alejaba de la chica…

Por parte de la castaña, no sabía ni que hacer, había hablado con varios chicos en sus viajes pero nadie se había atrevido a ¿besarla?

Eso era lo que el chico iba ¿hacer?

O solo estaba alucinando, pero algo estaba segura, ese cosquilleo en su vientre, ese calor que sintió en sus manos cuando el castaño sin pudor alguno la agarro, ese fuego abrazador era nuevo para ella, cuando se dio cuenta estaba parada sin movimiento mientras sentía el tibio aliento de ese chico iba a dar su primer beso o algo ¿parecido?, cuando quiso cerrar los ojos escucho un ruido y despertó de esa hipnosis viendo como el chico gruñía mientras respondía el celular…

Cuando vio que el castaño se volteó rápidamente reacciono huyendo de ese lugar...

―Por tu bien espero que sea algo bueno Hiiragizawa ―gruño el apellido cosa poco común en él mientras se voleaba a otro lado…

―Joder Shaoran, me da un escalofrió cuando te diriges a mí con mi apellido…

―Que demonios quieres conmigo ahora ― gruño nuevamente…

―Vale no seas huraño, solo quería que vinieras acá en el segundo piso, tengo dos hermosas nenas que quieren _jugar _― mientras escuchaba a alguien suspirar…

Mientras escuchaba esto el castaño se volteó a ver a su futura conquista dándose cuenta que ya no había nadie…

―¡Joder! Por tu puta culpa se ha ido mi gran oportunidad ― grito Shaoran, mientras corto la llamada saliendo del pasillo para dar nuevamente a la sala repleta de adolescentes, su mirada se dirigió a todos los lados hasta da con una castaña que iba saliendo, corrió para alcanzarla y cuando pudo alcanzarla la vio…

Ella llego a dar con Daidouji y Tsukishiro, mientras intento acercase, vio como Yue la agarro de la cintura llevándola abrazada hasta llegar al carro del mismo he irse de la fiesta…

Fue la única oportunidad que tenía para saber de donde era, en donde vivía y para su mala suerte era amiga de dos personas que no le dirigían la palabra…

Sin duda pensó que era la única vez la vería…

Cuan equivocado estaba…

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Como andan mis bellas lectoras?_**

**_XD aquí vengo a dejar un capi de esta nueva historia!_**

**_Espero que me digan si les llama la atención o algo (?) XD_**

**_Sus comentarios me alienta a seguir con este pasatiempo!_**

**_Criticas, Tomazos lo que sea en reviews XD_**

**_Os pido disculpas por la cacografía, ortografía etc! XD_**

**_Gracias por leer =^.^=_**


End file.
